Sexual Lust
by shemalefavorite
Summary: AJ and Kaitlyn make love again


Time for another Kaitlyn and AJ love story

Kaitlyn will still have a penis in this next story

Sexual Lust

Pairing: Kaitlyn and AJ Lee

* * *

It's been a few days now since Kaitlyn told AJ that she's a shemale and that she had a penis and AJ liked it and she hoped Kaitlyn could do that again to her tonight at AJ's house. AJ loved it how Kaitlyn was thrusting in and out of her pussy. She loved it how Kaitlyn came inside of her. AJ and Kaitlyn had their shirts and shoes on when they had sex and they only took off their pants. AJ wanted to do it again. She took out her cell phone and called Kaitlyn.

A few hours later at AJ's house, AJ was sitting in her couch waiting for Kaitlyn. AJ was wearing the same clothes she wore on when she had sex with Kaitlyn. She was wearing a black shirt, blue long jeans, and black and white long shoes.

AJ heard the doorbell rang. She got up and opened the door. It was Kaitlyn. AJ was very happy to see her again because she wanted to do it again with Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn was wearing the same clothes she wore on when she had sex with AJ. Kaitlyn was wearing a black shirt, blue shorts jeans, and gold heels.

AJ hugged Kaitlyn.

"It's good to see you again" said AJ

"I'm happy to see you too "said Kaitlyn

AJ was feeling Kaitlyn's penis

Then AJ and Kaitlyn started to kiss each other. As they continued to kiss, AJ pulled Kaitlyn into her house and after that AJ touches Kaitlyn's thighs and lifts one of them up so that one of them touches AJ's waist.

Kaitlyn's penis was already starting to erect. Kaitlyn wanted to hump AJ again.

They broke the kiss.

"Ready to continue where we left off" asked Kaitlyn

AJ nodded

Then AJ and Kaitlyn went to AJ's room

In AJ's room, the room was surrounded with candles around every corner. Kaitlyn was impressed because she did the same thing back at her house when they first had sex.

"You ready" asked Kaitlyn

AJ nodded

Then Kaitlyn closed and locked the door.

AJ sat on the bed and Kaitlyn put both knees on top of AJ's legs as she got on her and then they started kissing.

They were exploring each other's mouths. It soon turned into a tongue kiss

AJ was starting to get impatient. She wanted Kaitlyn's penis inside her.

They broke the kiss

"you want me to do it" asked Kaitlyn

AJ nodded with a grin on her face.

Kaitlyn started to take AJ's pants off and then her black shirt also. AJ only had her black and white long shoes on. AJ lied down on the bed.

Kaitlyn was still on her knees on the bed. She crawled up to AJ's pussy. AJ pushed Kaitlyn's head downwards to AJ's pussy.

Kaitlyn slid her hot tongue inside AJ's pussy as she tastes all of her juices. That causes AJ to whimper.

"Ohhhh Kaitlyn" AJ said softly "It feels so good"

After Kaitlyn was done she looked up and saw AJ who was having a hard time keeping her eyes opened

"Keep your eyes open because you might miss this" said Kaitlyn

AJ wanted to see Kaitlyn's penis inside her pussy again so she kept her eyes opened.

Kaitlyn got off the bed for a sec in order to take her blue short jeans, her black shirt, and her gold heels. She got back on the bed.

AJ saw Kaitlyn's penis and it was erected. She moved back and gave Kaitlyn the opening.

The tip of Kaitlyn's penis entered AJ's pussy. Kaitlyn started thrust in and out of AJ's pussy, she felt warm interiors inside AJ's pussy. AJ squeaked in pain after when she lost her hymen. Kaitlyn pumped AJ even faster. The ring of flesh on Kaitlyn's dickhead popped in and out of AJ's pussy. AJ deliriously chanted her name, accentuating every syllable with each hump: KAIT-LYN! KAIT-LYN! KAIT-LYN! Kaitlyn came inside AJ's pussy with great force. And after one last burst of quick energy, her penis squirted several streams into AJ's equally overwhelmed body, filling up her uterus with jizz. Kaitlyn saw her own semen flowed down from AJ's pussy. Just when Kaitlyn was about to get off, AJ wrapped her legs around Kaitlyn.

"No! Please do it again I can take it" said AJ

Kaitlyn began to move her penis in and out of AJ's pussy

"Ah….Ah…Oh...Kaitlyn go faster" AJ begged

Kaitlyn went even faster at pumping AJ and while she was doing that she kisses AJ on the stomach and then on the lips. But then Kaitlyn felt her climax coming. She tried to hold it but then AJ said something.

"Kaitlyn it's ok just do it" AJ yelled

Then Kaitlyn came again inside of AJ with great force. Her penis squirted four times inside AJ's pussy. Then Kaitlyn took her penis out of AJ's pussy. It squirted some of Kaitlyn's cum out and the rest was flowing down. AJ was exhausted and so was Kaitlyn.

Kaitlyn lied down next to AJ.

"How was that" asked Kaitlyn

"Perfect" AJ said softly

What AJ didn't know was that Kaitlyn didn't have the power to produce sperm but just semen so AJ wasn't going to get pregnant. Kaitlyn would be the last person to produce sperm.

AJ and Kaitlyn kissed each other.

"I love you AJ Lee" said Kaitlyn

"I love you too Kaitlyn" said AJ

The End


End file.
